7th Wheel
by Maruriyan
Summary: Pernah merasa menjadi third wheel ? Ya, benar, third wheel yang itu, yang mana kau adalah orang ketiga yang ada di atnara pasangan yang sedang bersenang - senang. Menyebalkan ? Heh, tanyakan saja pada Jung Hoseok, karena dia tahu rasanya. Sangat tahu. Warn :BTS fanfiction, BL, Vkook, NamJin, MinYoon, drabble, OOC, dan saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan ff ini.


**7** **th** **Wheel**

A BTS fanfiction

Disclaimer :

BTS milik Bighit entertaiment dan anggotanya milik diri mereka masing - masing (?)

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan ff ini

Warning :

OOC, BL, Slash, VKook, MinYoon, NamJin, J-Hope fansboy, jomblo, drabble, dll.

* * *

 _Third wheel : A person hanging out with two people (usually a couple) that are in a sence leaving him/her out._

Ada satu istilah yang Hoseok suka. Namanya _Third wheel_.

Sebagian orang bilang, menjadi _third wheel_ tidaklah menyenangkan. Jung Hoseok mau tak mau membenarkan pendapat tersebut. Karena ia sendiri tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi _third wheel_. Oh, mungkin lebih parah karena di sini ada tiga pasang yang kadang – kadang ia ganggu padahal ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin.

Tolong salahkan saja pasangan – pasangan sialan itu !

Jung Hoseok bukan _third wheel_ , tapi lebih buruk lagi, ia adalah _seventh wheel._

.

.

.

Bukannya ia tak mendukung hubungan teman – temannya atau apa, hei, faktanya ia selalu mendukung bahkan menjadi fans mereka. Ya, misalnya saja Hoseok punya kamera khusus yang berisi foto teman – teman satu timnya bersama pasangan mereka masing – masing. Dan sungguh, Hoseok tak pernah bermasalah ketika ia hanya menjadi seorang fotografer abal – abal ketika teman – temannya sedang asik berpose. Ya, mereka berdua atau berempat, atau berenam sekalian.

Namun, manusia memiliki batas juga, kau tahu. Dan Hoseok sepertinya beberapa kali telah mencapai batasnya. Terutama ketika ia lelah dan dihujani dengan berbagai pemandangan yang entah kenapa hanya para _jones_ –jomblo ngenes- di luar sana yang mengerti.

Hari itu, ia baru saja memasuki _dorm_ mereka setelah ia menyelesaikan urusannya di kantor agensinya. Manager Hoseok meninggalkannya di depan _dorm_. Hoseok hanya menghela nafas lelah. Pukul sebelas malam dan ia belum makan sama sekali. Dan sialnya, bukan hanya perutnya saja berteriak – teriak minta makan, matanya juga menjerit – jerit minta istirahat.

"Aku pulang," Hoseok melepaskan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal dalam ruangan.

"Hoseok _hyung_ ?" Tanya seseorang di living room mereka. Hoseok mencoba tersenyum tatkala mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, hanya saja, senyumnya tiba – tiba terasa pahit ketika melihat Namjoon dengan santainya berbaring di sana dengan paha Jin sebagai bantalnya.

"Kau sudah datang ya ?" Jin tersenyum ke arahnya. Tangan kanannya sibuk menusuk kue – kue kecil dan menyuapi Namjoon yang tengah sibuk dengan _tab_ di tangannya. Sedangkan tangan kiri Jin dengan santainya mengelus – elus surai _platinum blonde_ pemuda di pangkuannya.

"Uh-uhm." Sungguh, Hoseok tidak iri sama sekali. Ya, dia benar – benar tidak iri. Oke, ada orang yang dengan santainya mendapat semua yang ia inginkan barusan, kalaupun iri, Hoseok hanya iri dengan Namjoon yang mendapat makan dan tiduran seperti yang diperlukannya saat ini. Itu saja kok, tak lebih.

Hei, Jin bahkan tidak menawarinya untuk duduk dan makan.

Hoseok berjalan ke dapur dengan umpatan – umpatan kecil untuk pasangan itu. Ketika ia sampai di dapur, dua orang yang tertawa laknat di depan kulkas mereka langsung menarik perhatian pemuda yang selalu ceria ini.

"Taehyung ?" Tanya Hoseok melihat perawakan laki – laki yang berada di depan kulkas itu. Orang yang satunya tidak bisa ia lihat dengan jelas karena tubuh Taehyung menghalanginya, tapi Hoseok yakin itu pasti Jungkook. Oh, kalau saja ada orang yang mau bertaruh dengannya saat ini, Hoseok yakin ia bahkan mau mempertaruhkan seluruh uang yang ia miliki dan menebak sang _maknae_ lah yang berdiri di sana.

"Hobi _hyung_!" Taehyung langsung berbalik dan memberikan senyuman kotak ciri khasnya. Pemuda yang berada tepat di depan kulkas dan tadi dihalangi oleh tubuh Taehyung itu kini terlihat. Dan benar saja dugaan Hoseok kalau itu Jungkook. Hoseok memutar mata malas.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan malam – malam begini huh ?" Hoseok mendekat ke arah mereka dan menemukan kotak – kotak _ice cube_ yang telah terisi penuh. Tapi, satu hal yang terlihat janggal di matanya adalah adanya sebuah bentuk oval berwarna putih di tengah – tengah es itu.

Bukankah itu permen mentol ?

"Kalian membuat apa ?" Kernyitan bingung di dahi Hoseok sudah cukup untuk membuat Taehyung tersenyum kotak dan Jungkook yang berusaha menahan tawanya hingga menutup mulutnya.

"Kau lihat saja sebentar lagi, hyung," Taehyung menarik es itu keluar dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan.

"Kami hanya sedikit bereksperimen," Jungkook membawa sebotol cola ukuran besar. Ia mulai menuangkannya ke dalam dua buah gelas. Berikutnya, Taehyung pun memasukkan es yang tadi ke dalam cola itu.

Hoseok curiga. Ya, senyum bejad mereka berdua terlalu indah hanya untuk minum segelas cola di malam hari. "Yah, terserah kalian mau apa, yang pasti jangan buang – buang makanan, oke ?" Hoseok sedikit menceramahi dua orang yang sudah ia anggap adik itu karena Hoseok tahu kalau mereka berdua kalau bercanda itu tidak tanggung – tanggung.

Hoseok mengabaikan mereka berdua yang tengah cekikikan tidak jelas. Ia segera membuka kulkas untuk mencari makanan apapun yang bisa dimakan. Beberapa daging mentah dan sayuran sayangnya Hoseok sedang malas mengolahnya. Hoseok mengerang kesal.

Baru saja Hoseok berbalik untuk meminta bantuan kepada duo yang sedari tadi bermain di dapur itu tapi mereka berdua telah menghilang. Dan detik berikutnya Hoseok dikejutkan dengan teriakan orang – orang di ruang tengah tadi.

Dan disitulah Hoseok melihat cola yang dibawa oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook meledak. Oke, Hoseok yakin matanya tidak salah lihat. Cola yang ada di dalam gelas itu meledak dan menyembur keluar dari gelas dan membasahi kaos Namjoon dan juga Seokjin. Sedangkan biang keroknya berdiri di samping Hoseok sambil melakukan tos kemenangan.

Sekilas, Hoseok tersenyum kecil melihat pasangan Namjin yang tadinya sedikit membuatnya kesal. Namun, detik berikutnya ia mau tak mau kembali tersenyum kecut ketika melihat Taehyung yang dengan santainya mencium pipi Jungkook hingga _golden maknae_ itu memerah lucu.

Oh, bisakah ia tidak melihat adegan roman picisan sekali saja.

Malas melihat mereka, Hoseok berjalan ke kamarnya. Abaikan perutnya yang meronta – ronta minta diisi karena Hoseok benar – benar tidak ingin melihat kedua pasangan tadi yang mungkin saja akan sibuk di dapur.

Hoseok membuka pintu kamarnya. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan tidur di kasur empuknya.

Sayangnya, keinginan Hoseok harus terhenti ketika melihat Yoongi yang tengah tertidur pulas. Oke, Yoongi memang menjadi _roomate_ nya, hanya saja, keberadaan Jimin yang tertidur sambil duduk menyandar ke ranjang Yoongilah yang mengganggunya.

Hoseok tahu kalau Jimin itu sering bertindak seperti fans atau _stalker_ yang selalu mengikuti Yoongi kemana – mana. Hanya saja, ia tak pernah tahu kalau separah ini.

Oh, jangan lupakan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan itu.

Dan dengan begitu, kamar Hoseok pun telah diinvasi oleh pasangan ketiga.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, Hoseok katakana kalau ia benar – benar tak masalah dengan hubungan teman – teman satu timnya. Lagipula, ia bukannya _homophobic_ atau apa. Hoseok senang mereka bahagia.

Namun, tidak bisakah mereka menghargai Hoseok yang menjadi satu – satunya orang _single_ di sini ? Oke, kalau Hoseok mau, ia juga bisa menemukan pacar kok. Bu-bukannya Hoseok tak laku ya. Hoseok hanya tak menemukan orang yang benar – benar ia sukai. Itu saja.

Dan pagi itu, Hoseok mengumpulkan mereka semua di ruang makan setelah sarapan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan _hyung_?" Tanya Namjoon setelah keheningan beberapa detik.

Hoseok bergerak – gerak gelisah," Uhm... begini," Hoseok sebenarnya tak ingin mengucapkan ini, hei, ia juga kadang – kadang ikut seperti para fans yang berteriak – teriak atau cekikikan ketika melihat interaksi mereka, hanya saja, Hoseok kadang butuh ruang. "Tidak bisa kalian melakukannya saat aku tidak ada ?"

Ucapan Hoseok yang ambigu itu berhasil membuat semua mata yang memandangnya membulat terkejut dan Taehyung tersedak air. Ah, mungkin itu pembalasan yang kemarin malam.

Hoseok segera membenahi ucapannya, " Maksudku, yah, kau tahu, _'cuddling'_ atau hal – hal yang berbau kekasih seperti itu." Hoseok bergerak – gerak gelisah. "Bu- bukannya aku tidak mendukung kalian, aku sangat mendukung kok. Aku senang kalau kalian juga bahagia, hanya saja, kadang aku juga merasa tidak nyaman."

Semuanya masih diam. Menunggu Hoseok melanjutkan kata – katanya.

"Dan aku tidak mau merasa seperti _third wheel_. Orang ketiga yang ada di antara kalian. Ah, mereka juga sering menyebutnya dengan istilah obat nyamuk," Ucap Hoseok, "Kalian mengerti kan maksudku ?" Tanyanya berharap tidak ada yang tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Jujur saja, kau cemburu ya ?"

 _Persetan dengan mulut pedas Yoongi_

Hoseok hampir saja mengangguk namun ia segera menghentikan dirinya.

"Ti-tidak ! Bukan seperti itu !" Dengan begitu ruangan yang tadinya terlihat serius kini dipenuhi oleh binar – binar jahil.

"Ah, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Hobi _hyung_ selama ini cemburu dengan kita." Taehyung dan senyum kotaknya yang entah kenapa sangan ingin Hoseok sumpal dengan kaos kakinya.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak boleh iri seperti itu dengan _maknae_ mu, kau tahu ?" Jungkook juga tak mau tinggal diam.

Kalau ada hari terburuk yang pernah ada, maka Hoseok akan mengatakan kalau hari itu adalah sekarang. Ya, saat semuanya kompak dan menjahilinya.

Ah, derita menjadi jomblo memang begini. Tak ada yang membelamu ketika semuanya melakukannya secara berpasangan.

Hoseok menunduk. Ia benar – benar lelah. Mental dan perasaannya benar – benar diuji kali ini. Ketika ia merasakan tepukan di bahunya, Hoseok mau tak mau menegakkan kepalanya. Dan ia menadapati Namjoon yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tidak apa – apa _hyung_ ," Ucapnya yang membuat Hoseok terharu.

"Namjoon..."

"Kau memang lebih baik sendirian kok."

Saat itu juga, kepingan perasaan Hoseok yang setipis es itu benar – benar hancur.

The End


End file.
